The Next Pendragon
by Mai the Individual
Summary: Paige and Millie,two girls were rescused from the fprest by Arthur and brought back to Camelot,and adopted as Uthurs own.after their arrival people go missing, Including Millie and King Uthur. Paige dosn't now what hapend to them or about her dark secret.


** HEYYYY I am now obsessed with the TV show Merlin (SO EPICZ!) anyway this will be some what of a confusing story...so if you get lost just PM me and I will give you the complete story line..or just explain the part of story..ya**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or its charecters..only my OC Paige and Millie**

**(the charecter millie is based on one of my best friends Sniper Riza Hawkeye)**

* * *

><p> I ran quickly threw the dense forest letting a small giggle escape me. I looked behind me to see my best friend trailing behind me. Sighing I stopped and turned around shouting, "C'mon slow poke! Camelot is only just ahead!" I squealled and did a little jump in the air, my firey red hair flying in its usual braid. Millie stumbled over a log and huffed.<p>

"I'm not as fast as you, Paige!" She called out. "WAIT!" and quickly got up from the fallen log and raced over standing next to my side. This girl had been my best friend as long as I can remeber. She was almost like my sister. I looked up at the sky. The sun is setting. Millies blond hair glinted in the sunset.

"We should sleep for the night" i said scanning the trees for a good canidate. Millie followed my gaze and looked at a tree with branches that shoot up strait into the sky, none were at the bottom, so climbing was gonna be a challenge. I looked at my best friend and we nodded in understood silence. I slung both of our backpacks and ran over to the tree. Millie was infront of me and started climbing. She was and O.K. climber, but I was far better. So I had to climb up with two packs. When she was half way up the tree I started up after her. She was going slower than usual so I was right behind her on the tree trunk, more like under her but whatever. Suddenly she lost her foothold. Good news- she found a foothole. bad news- it was my face. "Oww" i said muffled under her bare feet. Which btw were covered in mud and dead leaves. AND WAS THAT A SPIDER? I quickly flicked it off her foot. WAIT ITS OK! it was just a crushed berry. Almost had a mini heart attack there. phew, ok.

"Ok I'm up!" Millie called after she realesed her foot from my face and sat on a high up branch. I finished the climb up and sat on the branch under her. Handing her the pack we got out our leather straps, I saw this in a survial book I owned, or *cough cough* stole. We tied ourselfs to our branches so if we turned or fell out while we were sleeping we wouldnt go flying down then SPLAT! After I succured myself to the branch I put my hands behind me and lied on them as a pillow.

"Hey" Millie called from a few feet up. "What do you expext we will see once we reach Camelot?" she asked. I stared at the stars and rolled over so i was facing the distant lights of the kingdom.

"Better people, a new life, a family, hope. I could go on Millie." I started. "That place is like a dream for most people. A hope that grew wings and never flew down to them. but for a few 8-year-olds who have made it from the rewins of our old town, that place is a safe haven." I finished and looked back at my traveling compainion, my best friend, my life. She was sound a sleep with a smile on her face. I smilled too and slowly closed my eyes. Sweet dreams, sis. I thought as my eyes fluttered closed

Next Morning

I woke up to the sound of horeses storming threw the forest, heading for my location. My eyes flew open and i quickly threw something at Millie. The closets thing was a rock, and i missed. "WAKE UP" I hissed quietly. Darn that heavy sleeper! Millies eyes fluttered open. YES! I pointed to the two guys on their horses that trotted to our tree and stopped by the stream next to it. I silently untied the strapes that held me to the tree and stuffed them in my bag. The two guys got off thier horses.

"Why are you such an idiot, Merlin?" a blond guy shouted and slapped the boy, apperintly Merlin, upside the head. "We are completely lost. and have NO game." he said waving an empty game bag in Merlins face. I looked at my pack that held two dead squirrls. I can hunt better than these loosers.

"Sorry Prince Authur." he said and looked at a map. "But im just here to hold the bag, you kill the game." Merlin was rewarded with another slap. I gasped at the name. PRINCE? that means we are close, and this is my chance! I thought triumphetly. I squirmed around to see if Millie had heard that commet and lost my holding on my branch.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I was falling down from the tree into the fresh summer air.

"PAIGE!" Millie screamed as I fell. Some thing told me to grip to my right so suddenly my arm shot out and I grabbed a branch and stopped falling. My eyes were wide from my free fall and Millie was staring at me. What happened? I had not made me arms grab the branch. I looked down at Arthur and Merlin under me. A good ten feet. Prince Arthur sheethed his sword as he looked up and saw little old me, an 8 year old hanging from a tree with a knife strapped to my leg. Awsome.

"Let go!" Arthur called out to me from below holding out his hands. "I'll catch you!" He called. I looked down and Merlin nodded at me, telling me to jump silently.

"Ok!" I shouted and closed my eyes. I took a shaky breath and let go, falling for a shorter distance than last time and landing into the Prince of Camelot's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya this thought had been on my mnd for a while so I finally put it out here. R&amp;R. No flames. They are extinguised with LOOOOVE! XD anyway. This would quallify as my best <strong>


End file.
